


Buying Groceries

by Private95



Series: Tomb Raider One-Shots [2]
Category: Tomb Raider (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 10:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1855441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Private95/pseuds/Private95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from Tumblr.<br/>You can send me an ask with any Tomb Raider prompt you'll think of here: private95.tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buying Groceries

I see it in her eyes. Lara’s nervous. I understand that it’s difficult for her, but it has to be done. She’s been keeping herself locked in her room for ten days now. I understand that she’s afraid, but I don’t want her to lock herself away. She’s not some psychopath, like some people think. She’s not! She’s just a girl who went through a lot of shit.

I look at her again. Good God, she looks like a caged animal. I take her hand. She jumps a little, but looks at me nevertheless.

“Sweetie, take a deep breath and relax.” She closes her eyes and I see her try. She takes in a deep breath and opening her eyes again she smiles at me. I smile back and bringing her closer to me by the neck, pecking her on the cheek.

She grabs a trolley and we start our walk among shelves. I take out a list of everything we need, throwing another glance at Lara.

Her eyes are dashing from side to side. She watches everyone. A couple that passes us, talking about a dinner or something; a man with a pack of beer. I notice her arms. God, girl, you’re ‘bout to brake the fucking handle.

“Lara,” I put a hand on hers. She looks at me again. I know that look. I’ve seen it when we were escaping the Palace. The look of worry and some kind of knowing, that there’s a trap just around the corner. “Lara.” I say more firmly. She doesn’t say anything, but tries to smile. “Come here, you.” I grab the solar of her T-shirt, bringing her closer, kissing her on the lips this time. I just _feel_ her relax. Good. “You’re doing great, Sweetie.”

We continue. She extended her hand asking me for the list. I hand it to her. she’ll be distracted which means she won’t glare at everyone like they’re ‘bout to attack us, _which_ means she won’t have a panic attack _and_ we’ll be one step closer for her to feel better.

Yeah. This should do.

“What are we going to have for dinner?” She asks me all of a sudden, scaring me.

“Geez, girl, don’t scare the Hell out of me.” I slap her arm playfully. I look at the shelves we’re passing thoughtfully. Hmm… “How ‘bout… um… Damn, I don’t even know. What do you want?”

“Not sure. How about lasagna? Haven’t had it in a while.”

“Sure, sweetie. Sounds nice. I can’t even remember how the thing tastes.”

Then suddenly there’s a hand on Lara’s shoulder and a voice:

“Miss Croft?”

And, holy shit! She spins around in a matter of second and grabbing that dude by his hand and just slams him face in the shelf that is behind him. Good God!

“Who the fuck are you?”

“M- Miss Croft, p- please, I’m j- just…” Lara twisted his hand harder.

“Lara!”

“I ask you again. Who. The fuck. Are. You?!”

“Sweetie! Let him go!” I grab her by the shoulder. People are starting to gather around us. Shit! “Lara, please!”

“M- Miss Croft! I- I’m from The G- Guardian! I wanted to t- talk to you about t- the interview!”

“Whoa! Lara! Lara! Lass!” Oh, God, Jim. Thank you!

“Lara! Sweetie, please, calm down and let the poor dude go!” I try again. God, don’t panic, Sam, just don’t _fucking_ panic! “Jim!” I call for the security guy. The dude is like a truck. He pushes people away, coming right to Lara.

“I don’t believe you, you bastard! Who the fuck sent you here?!”

“Hey, lass, chill.” Jim grabs Lara ‘round the shoulders and drags her away from the guy. “Everyone, please, return to your businesses! It’s nothing to see here!”

“Let me go, Jim! This son of a bitch is not who he says he is!”

“Lara, chill! Everyone, please, return to your businesses!”

People finally start to go away from us. I can’t see anyone with a mobile phone. Good. That means I won’t need to deal with some videos. “Lass, relax.” She bows her head down, she visibly relaxes, surrounding to the strong grip.

“Sweetie.” Jim lets her go. I cup her cheek, but she looks away from me. “Sweetie, please, look at me.”

“M- Miss Croft. A-bout the interview… I-”

“Piss off.” I hiss at him.

“B- but-”

“Dude,” I step in front of Lara. “ _We_ don’t give interviews. If you want to have an interview, you first need to call and talk to Sam Nishimura, and that’s me! But I haven’t received _any_ damn call!” He’s ‘bout to say something again. “And I’ve told it the first time reporters attacked us when we were leaving Tokyo’s hospital!”

“M-miss, I-”

“Just drop it.”

Without waiting for any response, I grab Lara’s hand and drag her along with me, thanking Jim on the way.

It’s the beginning of November. And it’s freaking cold. But it’s for the best. She stops suddenly, yanking me back, hugging my shoulders.

“Hey.”

“Hi.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. Are you okay there?”

“Yeah. We didn’t get anything, though.”

“Don’t worry. We’ll order something.” I feel her nuzzle my neck.

There’s a moment of silence.

“Sam?”

“Hmm?”

“Can you give me the phone of that psychiatrist you’ve told me about?”

 


End file.
